official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Macon, Georgia
Macon is a city in and the county seat of Bibb County, Georgia. The population of the city is 91,351, making it the seventh-largest city in the state. It has been consolidated with Bibb County since January 1, 2014. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 69.34% Black or African American (63,342) 26.23% White (23,961) 4.43% Other (4,048) 29.0% (26,491) of Macon residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Macon has the state's third-highest rate of Pokemon theft and the second-highest murder rate. The city reported 382 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 36.51 murders a year. Pokemon See the Bibb County page for more info. Fun facts * During the American Civil War, Macon served as the official arsenal of the Confederacy manufacturing percussion caps, friction primers, and pressed bullets. Camp Oglethorpe, in Macon, was used first as a prison for captured Union officers and enlisted men. Later it held officers only, up to 2,300 at one time. The camp was evacuated in 1864. * Macon is home to Mercer University, Middle Georgia State University, Central Georgia Battle Academy, Wesleyan College and a campus of Central Georgia Technical College. * Eric McClain of Ghostriders Gaming and QuillyDawg were both born in Macon. * In 2012, voters in Macon and Bibb County approved a new consolidated government between the city and county, making the city's new boundary lines the same as the county's and reversing the annexation of a small portion of the city that once lay in Jones County. * The headquarters of the 48th Infantry Brigade Combat Team, Georgia Army National Guard is located in Macon. * Macon is the birthplace or hometown of musicians Emmett Miller, The Allman Brothers Band, Randy Crawford, Mark Heard, Lucille Hegamin, Otis Redding, Little Richard, Mike Mills, and Bill Berry of R.E.M., as well as more recent artists like violinist Robert McDuffie and country artist Jason Aldean. September Hase, an alternative rock band, was discovered in Macon. Capricorn Records, run by Macon natives Phil Walden and briefly Alan Walden, made the city a hub for Southern rock music in the late 1960s and 1970s. Composer Ben Johnston was also born in Macon. ** The Macon Symphony Orchestra, a youth symphony, and the Middle Georgia Concert Band perform at the Grand Opera House in downtown Macon. * Festivals that the city hosts include the International Cherry Blossom Festival, The Mulberry Street Festival, The Juneteenth Freedom Festival, Pan African Festival, Ocmulgee Indian Celebration, Georgia Music Week hosted by the Georgia Music Hall of Fame, Bragg Jam Festival and the Macon Film Festival. * America's first electric showers for Electric-type Pokemon were invented in Macon. * Macon is home to two professional sports teams - the Macon Bacon of the Coastal Plain League and the Macon Mayhem of the Southern Professional Hockey League. * Local TV stations in Macon include WMAZ-TV 13 (CBS), WGXA 24 (FOX), WMUM-TV 29 (PBS), WMGT-TV 41 (NBC), WSST-TV 55 (MNTV) and WPGA-TV 58. Category:Georgia Cities